memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket)
This page lists Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novels and other prose works published by Pocket Books. The page includes novels, novelizations and anthologies released under the DS9 banner, which also includes a series of young adult novellas, and the ongoing series of novels set after the series (see DS9 relaunch for more information on these books). Deep Space Nine stories also appear in most of Pocket's short story and novel anthologies and elements of Deep Space Nine have often featured in the Star Trek: Corps of Engineers eBook series and Star Trek: The Lost Era novels. Novels Novelizations * Emissary, by J.M. Dillard (Also the first numbered novel) * The Search, by Diane Carey * The Way of the Warrior, by Diane Carey * Trials and Tribble-ations, by Diane Carey * Call to Arms..., by Diane Carey * ...Sacrifice of Angels, by Diane Carey * Far Beyond the Stars, by Steven Barnes * What You Leave Behind, by Diane Carey Numbered novels # Emissary, by J.M. Dillard (Novelization) # The Siege}}, by Peter David # Bloodletter, by K.W. Jeter # The Big Game, by Sandy Schofield # Fallen Heroes, by Dafydd ab Hugh # Betrayal, by Lois Tilton # Warchild, by Esther Friesner # , by John Vornholt # Proud Helios, by Melissa Scott # Valhalla, by Nathan Archer # Devil in the Sky, by Greg Cox and John Gregory Betancourt # The Laertian Gamble, by Robert Sheckley # Station Rage, by Diane Carey # The Long Night, by Dean Wesley Smith and Kristine Kathryn Rusch # Objective: Bajor, by John Peel # Time's Enemy (Invasion! #3), by L.A. Graf # The Heart of the Warrior, by John Gregory Betancourt # , by Michael Jan Friedman # The Tempest, by Susan Wright # Wrath of the Prophets, by Peter David, Michael Jan Friedman, and Robert Greenberger # Trial by Error, by Mark Garland # Vengeance, by Dafydd ab Hugh # The 34th Rule, by Armin Shimerman and David R. George III # The Conquered (Rebels #1), by Dafydd ab Hugh # The Courageous (Rebels #2), by Dafydd ab Hugh # The Liberated (Rebels #3), by Dafydd ab Hugh # A Stitch in Time, by Andrew J. Robinson Unnumbered novels :For a separate list of novels set after the series see DS9 relaunch. * Warped, by K.W. Jeter * Legends of the Ferengi, by Robert Hewitt Wolfe and Ira Steven Behr * : Armageddon Sky, by L.A. Graf * : The Mist, by Dean Wesley Smith and Kristine Kathryn Rusch * Millennium # The Fall of Terok Nor, by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens # The War of the Prophets, by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens # Inferno, by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens *''Avatar, Book One'' and Book Two, by S.D. Perry *'' : ''Abyss, by Jeffrey Lang and David Weddle *'' '' #4: Demons of Air and Darkness, by Keith R.A. DeCandido *''Mission Gamma'' # Twilight}}, by David R. George III # This Gray Spirit, by Heather Jarman # Cathedral, by Michael A. Martin and Andy Mangels # Lesser Evil, by Robert Simpson *''Rising Son, by S.D. Perry *The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One'' and Book Two, by J. G. Hertzler and Jeffrey Lang *''Unity}}, by S.D. Perry *Hollow Men, by Una McCormack *Warpath, by David Mack * '' **''Day of the Vipers, by James Swallow **Night of the Wolves, by S.D. Perry and Britta Dennison **Dawn of the Eagles, by S.D. Perry and Britta Dennison *Fearful Symmetry, by Olivia Woods *The Soul Key, by Olivia Woods *The Never-Ending Sacrifice, by Una McCormack *''Star Trek: Typhon Pact: ''Rough Beasts of Empire, by David R. George III Anthologies ;Short stories *''The Lives of Dax, edited by Marco Palmieri *Prophecy and Change, edited by Marco Palmieri ;Novels *Worlds of Deep Space Nine'' **''Volume One'': "Cardassia: The Lotus Flower", by Una McCormack and "Andor: Paradigm", by Heather Jarman **''Volume Two'': "Trill: Unjoined," by Michael A. Martin and Andy Mangels and "Bajor: Fragments and Omens," by J. Noah Kym **''Volume Three'': "Ferenginar: Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed," by Keith R.A. DeCandido and "The Dominion: Olympus Descending," by David R. George III Young adult novels # The Star Ghost by Brad Strickland # Stowaways by Brad Strickland # Prisoners of Peace by John Peel # The Pet by Mel Gilden and Ted Pedersen # Arcade by Diana G. Gallagher # by John Peel # Gypsy World by Ted Pedersen # Highest Score by Kem Antilles # Cardassian Imps by Mel Gilden # Space Camp by Ted Pedersen # Star Trek: Day of Honor: Honor Bound by Diana G. Gallagher # Trapped in Time by Ted Pedersen Omnibuses *''Millennium, by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * ''Twist of Faith, by S.D. Perry, Jeffrey Lang, David Weddle and Keith R.A. DeCandido * These Haunted Seas, by David R. George III and Heather Jarman Appendices External link * Category:DS9 media Category:Media lists